Network management platforms exist which permit a systems administrator to connect to a set of targets in a network, and perform maintenance and diagnostic activities on that group of managed machines. The network management platform can identify individual targets via a public key or other security credential, and identify the software provisioning requirements, obtain a hardware inventory, or perform other management tasks on validated machines. In general, existing network management platforms can be hosted on a central server or other facility that permits connection to, identification, and management of the set of targets.
In terms of the maintenance of machines populated on a network as well as the maintenance of the network on a comprehensive basis, systems administrators from time to time may need to take stock of individual machines and their network relationships. The managed network may need to be interrogated to determine installation configurations and network interconnections, for instance, to prepare for the possible restoration of the network or individual machines in the event of a crash, intrusion, disaster, or other unforeseen hazard.
Existing network management platforms suffer from various limitations of design and function, however, in terms of their ability to manage any low-level or high-level restoration process. For one, in the event of the failure of multiple servers, clients, or other nodes or machines, existing platforms are not equipped to identify the software dependencies of one machine on another. For instance, where one server supports a Web page for commercial online customers whose accounts are stored in a second remote database, it may be necessary to restore the database server first, before the Web server, to ensure account data can be retrieved using that networked software or service. Besides crash recovery, the ability to identify software-related dependencies would also prove useful for security management purposes, if that capability were available.
For further instance, in the case of the corruption or loss of individual machines, the particular configuration of those machines can be difficult or impossible to restore using existing network management platforms. While individual “kickstart” files reflecting initial configuration states can be received from targets or other machines during installation, those files can be lost or damaged in existing network management platforms, which have no facility for managing such files. In further regards, existing network management platforms or provisioning platforms provide no integrated tool to attempt the restoration of an entire datacenter or network, including all individual nodes and taking software dependency into account. Thus, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that provide centralized management of restoration and related operations.